Resplandeciente
by Ulises in silence
Summary: One-shot. Es la fiesta del aniversario de Alfea y Flora le echa mucho de menos. Lo que no sabe es que le espera una sorpresa...


**NOTA: ****_Winx Club_**** no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. El poema es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

_Tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;  
es tu mirada el esplendor del día  
y el color de la rosa es tu color._

_Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza  
a un corazón para el amor ya muerto,  
tú creces de mi vida en el desierto  
como crece en un páramo la flor._

Flora releyó el poema por enésima vez aquella tarde. Era el primero que Helia le había escrito y también su preferido. El papel estaba un poco arrugado por el paso del tiempo, pero las palabras seguían haciendo que su corazón saltara de alegría.

-¡Flora! ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Stella resonó por todo el salón del apartamento que compartían en Alfea. El hada había estado todo el día revolviendo su armario en busca del modelito perfecto para el baile que iba a celebrarse esa noche con motivo del aniversario de la escuela.

-¡Ya tengo el vestido!-exclamó Stella. Había entrado en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es muy bonito. Seguro que vas a estar deslumbrante.

En condiciones normales un cumplido así habría hecho de Stella el hada más feliz de la Dimensión Mágica, sin embargo, su cara revelaba una visible decepción.

-¿Pero qué dices? Este vestido es para ti, Flora. Vas a venir al baile con nosotras.

-Stella…

-Nada de excusas. Ven ahora mismo a probártelo.

Flora dejó el poema sobre la cama en señal de derrota. Sería imposible convencer a su amiga de que no tenía intención de asistir al baile ni a la fiesta. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la que había al otro lado del salón.

La habitación de Stella era un completo caos. La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes, e incluso había un par de zapatos de tacón colgando de la lámpara de cristales del techo. Parecía una tienda de ropa recién asaltada.

-Este color irá genial con tu tono de piel, te lo aseguro.

Flora cogió el vestido y lo miró mejor. A decir verdad, era verdaderamente precioso. Estaba hecho de un tejido muy similar a la seda y tenía la parte de arriba bordada. Sin duda, era digno de una princesa y eso la asustaba un poco. No quería parecer algo que no era.

El parloteo incesante de Stella la acompañó mientras se probaba el vestido. Aunque no le prestó demasiada atención, Flora creyó escucharla mencionar a Brandon y a al resto de los chicos. Los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron cuando salió del vestidor.

-Sabía que era el vestido perfecto.-dijo

Flora se miró tímidamente los pies. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Aun así, Stella la agarró del brazo para conducirla hasta el enorme espejo que ocupaba una de las paredes.

-A este paso vas tener que quitarte a los chicos de encima a empujones, Flo.-bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Luego llamó al resto de las Winx para que pudieran admirar su _obra maestra. _Por supuesto, todas coincidieron con Stella en que el vestido era una maravilla. Flora se vio reflejada en el espejo y quedó gratamente sorprendida. Probablemente nunca había estado tan elegante. La parte superior se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y una cascada de tela rosa caía graciosamente desde su cintura hasta el suelo.

-Has hecho un trabajo fantástico.-admitió Bloom.

-Todavía falta el maquillaje, chicas. El vestido es importante, pero no hay nada como unos fabulosos complementos.

Hubo una carcajada general. Flora se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquellos momentos. Cualquier chica habría deseado tener unas amigas como las suyas.

Dos horas después, las chicas estaban listas para irse al baile.

-¿Preparadas para deslumbrar?-preguntó Stella.

Llevaba un espectacular vestido rojo que marcaba su figura. Ya les había dicho que no pensaba pasar desapercibida. Por su parte, Flora había decidido hacerse un recogido sencillo y no llevar demasiado maquillaje. Sus amigas habían insistido en que se arreglara un poco más, pero lo cierto es que ella no había encontrado una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Los especialistas las estaban esperando en la puerta del salón principal. Se habían puesto unos trajes muy elegantes. Flora paseó la mirada instintivamente para luego darse cuenta de que Helia no estaría allí esa noche. De hecho, no regresaría de la misión que le habían asignado hasta dentro de unos meses. Le echaba terriblemente de menos.

-¡Menudas bellezas! Id con cuidado, no vaya a ser que nos roben a nuestras chicas.-la voz de Brandon la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquilo, cariño. Prometo reservarte un baile.-respondió Stella

Lo cierto es que su plan para destacar estaba siendo un éxito. Desde que salieron de la habitación todas las miradas se posaban en la princesa de Solaria.

Flora observó el panorama desde un discreto segundo plano y se sorprendió al ver que Musa y Riven no estaban discutiendo. Es más, Riven le había entregado a su novia un ramo de flores. Por otra parte, Tecna y Timmy charlaban animadamente acerca de las últimas novedades en el mercado de ordenadores, aunque Flora percibió que él miraba a Tecna con cara de atontado y sin parar de sonreír.

-Flora, Nabu y yo vamos a ir a por un poco de ponche.-intervino Layla-¿te vienes?

-De verdad que no quiero molestar. Deberíais dedicar la noche a estar juntos ahora que tenéis tiempo.

Layla le devolvió una mirada indescifrable.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que molestas, Flora. Tú me has acompañado muchas veces cuando yo aún no tenía novio.-explicó

-Gracias.

-No me las des. Seguro que dentro de unos minutos estarás por ahí bailando con algún chico.

Flora siguió a Layla hasta la mesa del ponche. Vio que Nabu saludaba a un grupo de chicos de Fuente Roja que estaba allí al lado. Layla aprovechó para acercarse a su amiga con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

-Podrías hablar con alguno de ellos. No te han quitado la vista de encima.

Flora se sonrojó.

-Eso no es verdad. Es solo que debemos resultarles conocidas.

-No seas modesta, Flo. Apuesto a que cualquiera de ellos estaría encantado de bailar un rato contigo.

En ese momento uno de los chicos se les acercó. Sus alocados rizos pelirrojos contrastaban con el negro del traje que llevaba.

-Hola. Me llamo Martin.-dijo

-Yo soy Layla y esta es mi amiga Flora.

Martin sonrió para mostrar su aprobación. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Estáis muy guapas, chicas. Ahora sé por qué dicen que las hadas superan a las brujas.

-Si me disculpas voy a robarte un rato a Layla, Martin.-Nabu apareció de repente y agarró a su novia de la mano-Me gustaría bailar un poco.

Martin volvió a sonreír y se despidió de Nabu con la mano. Luego se dirigió a Flora, que se había quedado pasmada sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos. ¿Qué te parece si charlamos?

-Claro.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del salón. Durante casi una hora, Martin estuvo contándole a Flora cosas sobre Fuente Roja y algún que otro chiste malo que ella rió sin demasiadas ganas. La verdad es que no podía evitar acordarse de Helia. Si él hubiera estado allí le habría recitado uno de sus maravillosos poemas y luego habrían bailado igual que en esas películas románticas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Por mucho que se empeñara, sabía perfectamente que ningún otro chico sería capaz de hacerle sombra, ni siquiera alguien tan simpático y extrovertido como Martin. De repente se sintió mal por él. No era propio de ella jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás.

Justo cuando iba a explicarle su situación, se hizo silencio en la gran sala de baile. Vio que Musa subía al escenario para cantar y que las luces se suavizaron hasta crear una atmósfera perfecta para las parejas. Su mayor temor la había alcanzado demasiado deprisa: el baile lento. Flora agradeció que estuvieran en penumbra para que Martin no reparase en lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Tengo que ir un momento al baño. Discúlpame, por favor.-lo dijo tratando de no sonar descortés. Era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido. Martin asintió y la dejó marchar.

En lugar de tomar el pasillo que conducía a los servicios, Flora optó por salir a los jardines traseros. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Afortunadamente, el pequeño parque que había al final del sendero estaba desierto. Se sentó en el bordillo de la fuente y se quitó los zapatos. Aquellos tacones que Stella le había prestado la estaban matando. Luego observó su reflejo en el agua de la fuente. Su cara no era la de una chica ilusionada por asistir a un baile. En realidad, no era la cara de una persona feliz. Quizás la ausencia de Helia le estaba afectando más de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Estaría él pensando en ella también? Ignoraba la respuesta. Hacía tiempo que no recibía mensajes ni cartas, aunque quería creer que se debía a la dificultad de la misión. Antes de marcharse le había asegurado que la mantendría informada para que no se preocupara. Una idea descabellada asaltó la mente de Flora en ese preciso instante. Igual Helia había conocido a otra chica mucho más interesante que ella y por eso había dejado de enviarle cartas. Incluso después de dos años de noviazgo, a veces pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Tan enfrascada como estaba en sus debates internos, Flora no se percató del sonido de unos zapatos contra la gravilla del suelo. Lo siguiente que notó fueron unas manos suaves sobre sus hombros.

-Pensaba que esta noche había un baile.-el aliento cálido junto a su oreja le puso la carne de gallina.

Flora se giró, incrédula. Helia estaba allí, detrás de ella, con su sonrisa enigmática y su aura misteriosa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme y parecía un tanto cansado.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

Se había quedado sin palabras de la emoción. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a verle que su mente estaba en blanco.

-Lo siento.-consiguió articular al fin- No esperaba verte aquí.

Helia la ayudó a levantarse del bordillo y luego la miró de arriba abajo.

-Estás preciosa, Flo. Pareces una princesa.

Su reacción fue ponerse tan roja como un tomate. Seguía sin poder controlarlo, a pesar de que Helia había insistido en que le resultaba absolutamente adorable.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Oh, hace un par de horas. No te he dicho nada para que fuera una sorpresa, aunque confieso que había esperado encontarte dentro.

Flora guardó silencio. No sabía si contarle lo de Martin.

-¿Te pasa algo, Flo?-por lo visto, había notado su preocupación.

-Es que estaba hablando con un chico antes de que llegaras y... bueno, he salido porque el baile en pareja estaba a punto de empezar.

Helia arqueó las cejas, divertido.

-Vaya, creo que voy a tener que ponerme celoso.

-No te rías.-respondió Flora-Me sabe mal haberle dejado allí solo.

Helia se limitó a mirarla. Sin tacones, a Flora le pareció que era mucho más alto. Entonces sintió que sus pies se elevaban lentamente mientras algo la agarraba por la cintura. En una fracción de segundo, los labios de Helia se posaron sobre los suyos. Una agradable calidez la invadió por dentro mientras el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Las dudas que albergaba se disiparon con la dulzura de aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Helia hizo una historiada reverencia.

-Me parece que me debe usted un baile, señorita. Supongo que no querrá desaprovechar ese fabuloso vestido.

-Estaré encantada de bailar contigo, incluso sin haberte arreglado para la ocasión.

Helia volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Compréndelo, no podía esperar para bailar con el hada más bonita de toda Alfea.

Flora dejó escapar una carcajada. No había música ni lujosas mesas repletas de canapés, pero cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Helia y comenzaron a mecerse lentamente con el canto de los grillos se sintió tremendamente feliz. Después de todo, el baile iba a convertirse en una de sus mayores aficiones.


End file.
